


Mission Objective

by Selenae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Memory Issues, could be slash or just really close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenae/pseuds/Selenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fight on the helicarrier, the Winter Soldier struggles to remember his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Objective

_You are my mission._

90% of the Winter Soldier’s missions are assassinations, and as far as he can remember, this one is no different. He was shown a dossier on the man in front of him - Captain America, Steve Rogers, level 8 agent of SHIELD. This is his target. 

Yet the Soldier also knows that his purpose is to protect Steve Rogers. This objective is not associated with a conscious memory; it is knowledge more fundamental than that. He knows to protect Steve like he knows how to breathe. _(Steve has trouble breathing sometimes. Asthma. He needs an inhaler nearby and someone to keep him from panicking at the lack of air)._

There is another mission objective: defend the Insight helicarriers. Perhaps defense was also a parameter of the first objective, and he has forgotten. His memory is faulty. 

Captain America reaches for the Insight motherboard. The Soldier shoots him. He is still not sure what his objective is regarding this man, so he aims to incapacitate and not kill. He avoids major organs while spilling enough blood to make an ordinary human pass out. But the Captain is determined to complete his own mission. He strains to swap the motherboards even though he collapses afterwards. A few moments later, the helicarriers fire upon each other. 

Amid the destruction of the ship around them, the unconscious hero falls to the river below. If the Soldier’s mission was to kill Captain America, he has succeeded. The man is not breathing. _(Steve has trouble breathing sometimes...)_

Diving after him is an instinctive reaction. The Winter Soldier is confused about everything else, but he knows his mission. It is to keep Steve breathing.


End file.
